


our place

by tadahsi



Series: heart tattoos [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, not much to say besides it's a soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahsi/pseuds/tadahsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when one soulmate mark is not enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	our place

**Author's Note:**

> i encourage you to read the first part of this series but you don't have to, this part works as a separate story too!

Small boy standing in the middle of an airport, palm around his wrist, eyes filled with frighten. His parents nowhere in sight making his heart beat even faster. He was lost, both in directions and his thoughts. Did they leave him? Or they just rushed somewhere off when he was paying attention to the dog attached to the bench? Jisoo gripped his backpack straps and looked around. He couldn’t see any familiar faces, everyone were too busy to even take a glance at the seven year old at the edge of tears. One unsteady sigh and a scream after he was in the arms of his mother. She was apologizing and crying into his neck, wet droplets running down somewhere under his shirt. A man approached them and ruffled the small boy’s hair. He had a warm smile on his face but couldn’t express himself in a non-verbal way, probably too afraid of shedding a tear. His parents didn’t leave him. They were here, standing beside him in the middle of Incheon Airport.

Jisoo wasn’t the brightest kid, his Korean really sloppy and grades barely average. But he tried, studied hard and systematic even though the results weren’t always positive. The multi-language elementary school was the best choice for him. Learning about everything from basics helped him to stand on his own legs, grades somehow got better and his Korean wasn’t as bad as before. But the biggest problem and probably the only one was Jisoo’s lack of socializing skills. He didn’t want to talk to anyone besides his parents and teachers, treated kids his age like enemies, too scared to approach them. But there was one boy who changed his mindset.

Choi Seungcheol was a kid who lived above Hong’s apartment. His parents were nice, he himself wasn’t the worst either. He liked to joke around and pull pranks on his fellow friends but never really got into any serious trouble. He was also a curious boy, the first one to show up when new neighbors moved in. Standing in the staircase where his face was barely visible because of the wall he was hiding behind, he got a glimpse of a boy around his age playing with a bubble wrap his mom was trying to take off from the table. She noticed Seungcheol who was in awe gaping at three men carrying a big furniture. The lady giggled and waved at him when he finally noticed her staring. Small boy blushed and hid behind his bangs but after getting a grip of himself he walked towards her. Her son still clueless about Seungcheol’s presence jumped in shock when his mom spoke up.

“Hello there,” the woman said and smiled at her neighbor brightly.

“Good evening, I’m Choi Seungcheol from #283! I’m seven and I really like playing basketball!” he recited with a proud expression making the lady laugh.

“Hello sweetie, I’m Mrs. Hong and this is my son, Jisoo. We just moved here from USA.” Seungcheol’s eyes went wide at the mention of America. He mouthed _wow_ making her laugh again. Her eyes turned into two crescents which made Seungcheol smile. His father always said eye smile is the most pretty blessing which a person can get and he agreed with him, considering the fact his own mom had the most beautiful one in the world.

“Jisoo, don’t be shy.” A boy his age was holding her leg, hiding from Seungcheol who seemed intimidated by the young American. Jisoo was pretty, Seungcheol noticed it right after looking at him for the first time.  He had beautiful eyes which were staring at him with confusion. “He still doesn’t know Korean well but I hope you will get along.” She smiled apologetically and Seungcheol nodded firmly.

“I will teach him! I know Korean!” He pointed at himself. “Jisoo, you can re– relay? You can relay on me!” He smiled at the boy and then at the lady who was eyeing him with amusement and mouthed _rely._ He either ignored her or didn’t notice her correction and continued. “I have really good grades so I will be your teacher, okay? But you won’t be my student! You will be my friend!” Mrs. Hong laughed out loud, Jisoo startled backed away and looked at Seungcheol who was holding out his hand. “Can you promise me you will be my friend?” Jisoo didn’t quite understand what was going on. Between this whole speech he only caught something about Korean and friend but was taken aback by the sudden handshake the other was offering him. He looked up, his mom smiling and nodding at him encouragingly. Jisoo sighed and shook his hand with the boy’s, a pleasant warm feeling spreading through his body.

“That’s a promise, then!” Seungcheol beamed and jumped from excitement. “I have to go now because mom will be angry at me for wandering around but we will meet again Jisoo! It was nice meeting you Mrs. Hong!” He bowed to both of them and waved while waddling through the hall to get to the staircase. He sent them one last smile then climbed up to get to his apartment. 

“What a cute boy,” the woman said in English and ruffled her son’s hair.

“I don’t like him,” Jisoo grumbled and went back to popping the bubble wrap. His mom glared at him and shook her head.

“But he just wants to be friends…”

“He isn’t and will never be,” he scoffed and looked away. He didn’t want to make any friends because he was _sure_ they will laugh at his Korean. Jisoo didn’t like people making fun of him so he also didn’t want to give them an occasion to do it.

His mom’s tone started getting serious. “But you just agreed to him tutoring you, so you will probably end up close anyways, Josh.”

The boy’s eyes went wide. “What?!” Mrs. Hong laughed and went into their new apartment, leaving shocked Jisoo in the middle of hall. This time not lost but frightened of the new life he was about to begin.

***

It actually took them two whole months to convince Jisoo’s parents to let him stay in the country when they were planning to head off to China for holidays. Seungcheol’s birthday were just around the corner and both of the boys were way too obsessed with soulmates to let it slide without them two staying up all night to see how the mark is being created. Three minutes to midnight and they were aching in anticipation. Seungcheol was looking at his wrists claiming he couldn’t miss the big time.

“Calm down…” Jisoo said but the other didn’t want to look at him and just quickly brushed off his friend’s hand lying on his own knee.

“Two minutes and I will get my soulmate mark, don’t tell me to calm down because I’m definitely _not_ calm.” Seungcheol was shaking, his face really pale, eyes focused on his hands. This one moment was supposed to be the highlight of his life, he talked about getting his mark almost every day, excited about getting to know what will be on his wrist.

Ten seconds before midnight and he will feel words forming on his forearms.

Two seconds before midnight and he will know what his soulmate will tell him the first time they meet.

Three seconds after midnight and Jisoo is yelling _happy birthday_ to him.

Five seconds after midnight and he’s got soulmate marks on both of his wrists.

“What?” Seungcheol says but Jisoo’s attention is focused on his best friend’s skin. His eyes wide in shock were carefully following the letters which looked dangerously similar. He ignored confused Seungcheol’s questions and remarks, his whining and attempts to make him pay attention. Jisoo muttered something about a pen and hopped off the bed to find one. He wrote two words on a sheet of paper and gasped loudly. Seungcheol was looking at him with curiosity, his confusion about two marks instead of one long forgotten.

“What happened? Jisoo, talk to me!” He grabbed him by his arm and turned him around, Jisoo’s eyes were filled with tears. He was still holding the piece of paper like his life depended on it.  Seungcheol didn’t know what to do beside taking it and reading out loud what his friend had written.

“Happy birthday.”

Seungcheol looked at Jisoo, then at the sheet, at his wrist and then at Jisoo again. “Oh my God.”

Both of them were staring at each other, not sure what to say. With consternation luring somewhere in their eyes they hugged, Jisoo’s face hid in his friend’s chest. He was still a lot shorter than Seungcheol which made easier for him to snuggle in his arms. The scene they were part of looked peaceful but the boys’ hearts were beating a lot faster than they should. Jisoo shed one tear, he was happy but also frightened. He was wondering how they’re supposed to tell their parents, if they even should do this and most important – what does the second soulmate mark mean? He didn’t want to think about it for now, that’s why when Seungcheol asked him what they should do about this situation he told him to wait for his birthday and then they’ll figure out what to do.

And they did wait. Four months full of contemplation and researching about soulmate marks. Two weeks after Seungcheol’s birthday they found out from Jisoo’s mother that if he had marks on both of his forearms it meant that he had two soulmates which turned the younger into even deeper melancholy. He was concerned whether he will get two as well or it only happened to Seungcheol. In the course of time he realized he doesn’t want to share Seungcheol with anyone else. He was always really possessive about their whole friendship and if this meant that he will have only one soulmate while his best friend – two, he would prefer to not have soulmates at all.

That’s why when the clock on his bedside table hit midnight he busted out crying. Seungcheol was hugging him shouting happy birthday’s to him but all he could do was bawl into his best friend’s chest. He had soulmate marks on both of his wrists, one looked like it was written by Seungcheol himself. The older boy was holding him tight, swaying from side to side to make him stop crying. When he finally did, Seungcheol brushed his cheeks with his thumbs, swiping the tears away. It was a spur of moment when he kissed him. They were young and innocent but it felt like the right moment to do this. Their lips barely touched but it made them smile. Jisoo’s face was covered in a light blush. He looked away, his eyes still glassy from crying. Seungcheol suddenly snapped and backed away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to–“

“It’s okay, Seungcheol, I didn’t mind.” Jisoo smiled making the other boy do the same. Seungcheol chuckled, Jisoo did too. They were happy, young and excited what the future will bring them.

***

High School is something a lot of teenagers are afraid of. People only waiting for your mistake to have someone they can make fun of. Jisoo was scared, his Korean was good but not perfect and even though Seungcheol was assuring him that everything is fine it still made him self-conscious. He begged his parents for so long to send him to a normal school, not the international one and now he’s there. Sitting at his desk trembling like a scaredy cat with his boyfriend beside him.

“Calm down, you’re fine…” Seungcheol sighed and squeezed his hand.

“I’m no damn fine, shut up.”

“God, you’re so mean when you are nervous. I hate it…” He let go of his soulmate’s hand and looked around the class. Everyone was gathering in the room, trying to choose the best seat, preferably as far away from the teacher as possible. Their class consisted of most boys, only few girls were grouping in the corner, attempting to get along. He didn’t even notice someone taking a place in front of him and looked back at Jisoo.

“You good?” Seungcheol asked when the boy was taking a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

He nodded and smiled at him. “I think… Sorry for earlier.” Jisoo put his head on the other boy’s arm. It was nice to be so close to Seungcheol. They’ve known each other for so many years but been together for only two. They decided to take their steps slow and didn’t want to rush anything. Both of them had time to figure everything (mostly their feelings) out. It was good to be in love with your best friend, it was the best they could imagine.

“No PDA in school!” Someone from the seat in front said and both of them snapped. They looked at the boy with shoulder-length hair staring at them with a warm smile. Jisoo squeezed Seungcheol’s arm so hard, it actually made him yelp.

“What?!” Both of them said at the same time which made the long haired boy look at them wide eyed. He took their hands by surprise and studied the soulmate marks printed on their wrists. The hands they were holding before both had “Happy Birthday” on it which made his heart sink a bit. But he knew, he _felt_ that he should check the other hands as well. And then it happened. “No PDA in school” written in his own neat handwriting was nicely tattooed on the boys’ forearms. He started crying, big tears were going down his cheeks and the others didn’t know what to do. Everyone in class were staring at them but they didn’t care. The long haired boy was holding out his wrists to the boys sitting behind him. He was holding out his wrists to his _soulmates._

“What does this mean?” Seungcheol asked stupidly making Jisoo punch him lightly in the arm. The youngest boy went back to studying the marks on all of their forearms sometimes mouthing something under his nose. His thumb brushed the letters written on the boy’s wrist. It was his handwriting, big signs with a lot of curves. He could see with the corner of his eye Seungcheol mirroring his actions. He looked up at the long haired boy still shedding tears but staring at them with curiosity and something Jisoo couldn’t identify.

“What do we do now?” The boy asked wiping his tear away with a hand Seungcheol released a second ago. Jisoo only shook his head in answer.

“I don’t know but wanna skip?” Seungcheol smiled at both of them with his cute gummy smile which their new soulmate fell in love with in an instant.

Jisoo gasped looking with shock at his boyfriend. “We can’t, it’s our first day of school!” he protested, not quite believing Seungcheol could offer something such ridiculous. He knew he mostly became friends with Seungcheol because of his stupid ideas and persistence but it still made him surprise what’s going on inside his head.

“What’s your name?” The oldest of them all suddenly asked the confused boy sitting in front of them. His eyes widened and he looked at Jisoo who sent him a weak nod.

“J-Jeonghan,” he stuttered and the tip of his ears became slightly red. _Cute_ , Jisoo thought. “What about you?”

Seungcheol was more than happy to answer him. “I’m Seungcheol and this party-pooper here is Jisoo. So, Jeonghan... Want to skip?” Jisoo rolled his eyes and leaned himself on his elbow. He knew Seungcheol just wanted them to get to know better and he thought it’s a good idea but his mother will most probably yell at him for ditching the first day of school he was so desperate to go to. His boyfriend knew about it but he won’t have to bear with his mom getting angry at him if he just simply tells her that they met their soulmate.

“Seungcheol…” Jisoo started but the other looked at him with a pout. “You know my mum will be an-“

“She won’t! Mrs. Hong is nice, she will understand! I swear I will apologize her myself for convincing you into skipping!” He whined and took him by an arm trying to make him get up and finally the boy obeyed. “Jeonghan, you going?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m packing.” He put his things in the backpack and went after Seungcheol who was holding both his and Jisoo’s backpack. The youngest boy was being dragged by him, everyone were staring at them weirdly. Jeonghan bowed and smiled apologetically when heading out of the class. He was walking behind the pair who were bickering about something, probably skipping school. He felt nostalgic about them already knowing each other because he will have a lot to catch up and it might be awkward at first but the moment they both turned around to send him bright smiles he felt like the luckiest person on earth. Jisoo reached out to him and even though he was unsure about it, he clasped their hands together like they’ve known each other for years.

 Seungcheol said something about going to the rice cake place three blocks from their school so they headed there without protesting. They exchanged few facts like their birthdays, last names, even favorite colors. Jeonghan learned how Seungcheol and Jisoo met while the other two found out their soulmate lives with his two fathers. “Will they be okay with you skipping school, tho?” Jisoo asked concerned. The long haired boy shrugged and took a deep breath.

“Dad will understand but I don’t know about father… He may not like it but I hope he will eventually accept it. He really cares about my education so ditching school may have not been the best decision,” he said but there wasn’t a regret in his voice. Jeonghan looked genuinely happy and carefree. There was a glint in his eyes like he just fulfilled his biggest dream and he wouldn’t be lying if he said he did.

“I can apologize for you if you want?” Seungcheol offered but the other boy just waved his hand. He was glad the oldest wanted to defend him, it was kind of cute.

“No need, I will handle him myself.” Jeonghan shoot both of them a big smile and took Jisoo’s hand back in his own. “Let’s go eat!” He pulled him in the direction of the place they were about to go, Seungcheol standing on the pathway looking at the boys in front of him. He smiled to himself and sighed. For the first time since getting his soulmate marks he felt relieved. No more worrying about someone splitting them two up, no more stress and most important – no more waiting for the love of their lives.

He snapped from his thoughts, Jisoo and Jeonghan walking hand in hand somewhere far away laughing at something Seungcheol couldn’t catch from such a distance. “Hey, wait up!” He waved at them with both of his hands and run to catch up with his soulmates. It was the end of their suffering but beginning of their new life.

“Hey, mom, why does this boy have two marks on his wrists?” They boy Seungcheol just passed asked the woman whom hand he was holding onto.

“Because he has two people who love him as much as you mom loves your mommy, sweetheart.” She smiled at him and looked back at three boys laughing whole heartedly sharing looks everyone would be jealous of.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and if you leave a comment you'll send me on cloud nine tbh
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://coupd.tumblr.com/) or say somehing on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/tadahsi) (｡’▽’｡)♡


End file.
